Reclamada y deseada por la bestia!
by CariSalvatoreCullen
Summary: El mundo de Bella, es dominado por vampiros..a los cuales ella se niega a obedecer..pero podrá resistirse uno de los vampiros, que la reclama solo para el.. BXE BXJ No Leer si tienes una mente inocente.
1. Bestias

Aquí yo de nuevo …bueno pues es de noche y se me a ocurrido esta idea^^ espero sea de su agrado!

No está de más agregar que los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a su subconsciente XD

.- Esta Historia Puede tener violencia, física y verbal. Así que los que no tiene gustos hacia estos fics NO LEAN. Advierto también que Los **Cullen no serán tan buenos como en los libros -**.-

* * *

*****

*****

*****

*****

Me removí inquieta entre las sabanas de seda, trate de reconciliar el sueño pero no lo logré. Solté un suspiro y escondí mi rostro en la almohada..justo cuando estaba a punto de caer la inconsciencia escuche unos gritos provenientes de la tienda de la señora Newton, me encogí, asustada de seguro..estaba siendo atacada por esas bestias de ojos rojos…

Si, así era, bestias asechaban nuestro pueblo..pero como ocurrió esto?, nadie lo sabe..de pronto un día se comenzaron a rebelar y todo acabó mal.

Comenzaron a esclavizar a cada uno que se atreviera a desobedecerle. Se creían los reyes del lugar y se alimentaban de cualquier chica o chico indefenso, Mi Padre, Charlie, me oculto de ellos, pero no duro mucho ya que lo asesinaron al tratar de protegerme.

Desde ese espantoso día, fui adoptada por la señora Madeline Weber, quien se encargaba de cuidar y sanar a los heridos que llegaban a su casa pidiendo ayuda, algunos con que necesitaban trasfusiones de sangre y así..

Yo, Bella Swan, con mis 17 años recién cumplidos, me considero la ultima persona que caería o obedecería a esa clase de monstruos, apodados, "Vampiros"..puede que eso me traiga problemas pero me arriesgaré.

Me arrope, y con mi semblante frío, me obligue a dejar de pensar en esos hechos ya pasados…

* * *

Estaba, sumida en mis sueños, hasta que el maldito despertador me interrumpió. Me levanté perezosamente y tome una ducha, me vestí con unos vaqueros y una polera de tirantes, algo casual en mi, ya que no era muy a la moda mi vestimenta y eso me caracterizaba entre otras..

Baje las escaleras, para encontrarme con la señora Madeline, haciendo el desayuno para mi. Me senté en la mesa..

-Hola..-le salude, con la mano, para después acomodar mi cabello humedecido.

-Hola, por cierto Bella.. me tendrás que ayudar a llevar unos cuantos alimentos a la mansión de..nuestros señores..lo siento pequeña han sido las ordenes las que dicten tu paradero hacia allá..-dijo Madeline con un gesto triste.

-hum..supongo, que no me puedo negar..-dije entre pequeños gruñidos de irritación.

-vamos Bella, no quieres tener problemas, verdad?-me miro de reojo, a veces se comportaba como si fuera mi madre, tan protectora conmigo.

No dije nada, hasta que recordé lo ocurrido, y me acerque Madeline, poniéndome a su lado.

-bueno..te has enterado de que le ocurrido ayer a la señora Newton?-le pregunte, titubeándole..

Exhalo aire, y volvió su vista hacia un punto en la pared.

-al parecer, se atrevió a faltarle el respeto a uno de _**ellos y **_como castigo, tuvo una muerte lenta y dolorosa..-murmuro, no pude evitar ponerme rígida al ver como pronunciaba las palabras, castigo?..pero que se creían esas bestias del demonio.

-vamos, termina tu desayuno que no podemos llegar tarde-mascullo al ver que yo no decía nada, quedándome en silencio.

-esta bien-murmure, comiéndome mi panecillo, mordisqueándolo por los bordes. Termine de desayunar, y me cambie de ropa, poniéndome, unos jeans negros, y una polera fucsia, con unas lindas zapatillas, estilo punk.

Nos encaminamos, hacia la mansión de esas cosas raras, estuve todo el camino escuchando a Madeline decir.."_no te comportes mal, tenles respeto si quieres vivir, no se te ocurra decir alguna grosería__".._y así..hasta que por fin llegamos, juraría que era un castillo. Era de un color gris, pero que parecía atraerte con solo verlo.

Bostece, aburrida, mientras esperábamos que _**ellos**_se dignaran a aparecer_. _Como fue de esperarse, las grandes puertas se abrieron, dejándonos deslumbradas a mi y a Madeline.

-Pasen-murmuro fríamente, un joven de rizos rubios, que daba bastante miedo debo decir, aunque no por su físico ya que era delgado,..si no que por su mirada que intimidaba.

-gracias-murmuro Madeline, el vampiro, o la cosa que fuera, me miro como esperando que le dijera algo.._pero que se creía?_..no pude evitar fruncir el ceño al sentir el codazo de Madeline.

-Auch!…genial, gracias-rodee los ojos, resoplando superficialmente.

Fui introducida a la fuerza, mas bien, arrastrada dentro de la mansión, por Madeline. Era bastante amplio, para mi gusto. Había un gran pasillo en el cual estaban todas la habitaciones, y al fondo, había algo así como una gran sala, y cuando digo gran, me refiero a una GRAN sala. En ella había algo así como tronos, en los que estaban, otros vampiros, uno bastante musculoso, y de pelo negro, otro pelo amarillo que parecía mayor que los otros, y por ultimo uno de pelo cobrizo que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

-Llegaron..me presento soy Alice, el de rizos rubios es Jasper y la rubia es Rosalie-dijo una vos tras nosotros, cuando nos giramos a ver quien era vimos a una chica de pelo largo, pero que padecía de rasgos de una duende además de ser bajita, y atrás de ella había una supermodelo, rubia y de curvas marcadas, acompañada del vampiro de la entrada.

-mucho gusto mi señora..hemos traído lo que han pedido-murmuro, Madeline haciendo una reverencia y entregándole algunas cajas las cuales poseían la comida.._**humana. **_Rápidamente ella las tomo y a una velocidad inhumana se las llevo, desapareciendo.

-bueno, Madeline..debes curar a un enfermo de por aquí-soltó de repente, el musculoso, observándola como si fuera superior.

-eh, claro señor-dijo mientras lo seguía, acompañada de el otro que tenía pinta de ser medico, yo tambien iba a seguirla pero la vos de ella me sobresalto.

-no, quédate aquí..vuelvo pronto..no te preocupes-murmuro, Madeline, con una débil sonrisa, no pude evitar soltar un resoplido de resignación. Asentí mientras, me apoyaba en la pared, observando un punto inexistente. La vi hasta que se fue dejándome sola, con "Rosalie", el chico de pelo cobrizo, y "Jasper".

Mi espeso, silencio fue interrumpido por una fría y cruel vos.

-dime tu nombre-masculló, el chico de pelo cobrizo, al notar sus aires superiores, no pude evitar dejar mi autocontrol a un lado.

-debo hacerlo?-gruñí entre dientes, cruzándome de brazos. Si, había olvidado esa otra pequeña característica mía, no dejaba que nadie me controlase o me pasara a llevar.

-eres _**mi **_esclava, y debes obedecerme..lo que te contesta con un si.-murmuro dejando entrever sus colmillos afilados…

* * *

**Espero les allá gustado!..pronto seguiré con esta historia^^**

**Y pues no les cuesta nada dejar review!! **

**Bueno me despido, besitos y abaxos al estilo Emmett^^**

**Xoxo |°Cari!°|**


	2. Secretos ?

_Agradezco, a quienes me pusieron como historia favorita^^ y a quienes dejaron Review!_

_Ki$$es°!_

_

* * *

_

_* * *_

_* * * _

_* * *_

_* * *_

_**Lo observe algo asombrada, llamaban tanto la atención sus colmillos, que de seguro me quede grogui unos segundos.**_

_**-no, yo no soy de nadie y ni sueñes que are lo que me pidas-hice una mueca de disgusto mientras le miraba con odio.**_

_**-Tu nombre**_-repitió, parándose de su trono y observándome como si fuera un bocado..esto era tan frustrante..además _donde esta Madeline cuando la necesito para salir de estos apuros.._

-Bella, a que se debe tanta curiosidad..su majestad?-le pregunte con sarcasmo.

-solo, quería saber más de mi nueva acompañante-dijo dedicándome una sonrisa torcida.

-Que?!-no pude evitar que mi vos se elevara, mas de lo normal, no podía ser verdad..mi pesadilla se volvía realidad..

-lo que as escuchado, _**pequeña**__, _serás mi nueva empleada, y aras todo lo que yo te ordene-finalizo dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

-ya la tormentas_**, Edward**_, aun cuando pasan los años..tu no cambias-habló "Rosalie", observándolo con cautela y una sonrisa muy cruel.._Edward?..ese era su nombre?..me sorprendió ver que tenia nombre una bestia tan mala como él._

-por que no te vas?-le gruño, severamente, Edward a Rosalie..pude notar como la rubia se encogía asustada, no pude evitar soltar una risita..

-como osas, reírte de mi..entupida humana-murmuro Rosalie, acercándose a mi quedando a escasos metros de donde me encontraba.

-mira quien habla, como si no fueras tu..otra idiota engreída de por hay-masculle entre dientes.

Pude ver como rápidamente, me chocaba contra la pared, sosteniéndome por los hombros, y apretándome fuertemente. Trate de apartarla, enojada, y al mismo tiempo algo temerosa de lo que me pudiera hacer ella. Antes de pensar en un plan, Edward la aparto de mi, y me miro como si fuera un trofeo.

-no la toques..ella es _**mía**_ y no te e dado el permiso para hacerlo-declaro observándola con desprecio. Haciendo que La rubia se fuera, maldiciendo por lo bajo,mientras que el pervertido de Edward observaba mi cuerpo..

-vamos pequeña, no me daras nada a cambio?-sonrio macabramente y me acorralo entre la pared y su cuerpo. Bufe y le enseñe mi dedo corazón..

-claro que no..y aléjate de mi, egoísta y pervertido "vampiro!"-le escupí las palabras en su cara haciéndolo enojar por lo que demostró su rostro. Le susurró algo inaudible, a Jasper, y esté en respuesta salio de la sala y cerro la puerta dejándonos solos..

-se nota que nadie te a explicado que una humana como tu, no tiene derecho de opinar sobre nosotros..una raza superior ala tuya-dijo cerrando sus manos alrededor de mis muñecas y apretándolas, haciéndome soltar un sollozo por el dolor.

-¡suéltame! -le mire con odio y trate de zafarme de su agarre. Pero sus manos, me rodearon por la cintura, y mis brazos quedaron atrapados entre los suyos, dejándome inmóvil.

-nop..desde ahora y siempre..me servirás solo a mi y si no lo haces serás castigada o alguien lo será por tu culpa-introdujo su rostro en mi cabello, e inspiro para luego, volver a tomarme de las muñecas y salir con el de allí.

* * *

Cuando caminábamos a no se donde, pude visualizar a Madeline en otra habitación, _pero parecía dormida?.._cuando Edward se despisto, salí corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Madeline..pero al ver lo que había ocurrido no pude evitar pegar un grito.

-¡Madeline!-justo cuando iba a tratar de recoger el cuerpo inerte de ella, unos fríos brazos me rodearon bruscamente..

-te lo dije, pero eres muy terca..-mascullo, sonriendo cínicamente a lo que yo aguante las ganas de borrársela de un golpe.

-pero que coño te sucede?..ella esta..-no pude terminar por que, las lagrimas traicioneras, comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas.

-muerta si que lo esta y no volverá, pero por favor no llores..lo que menos me gusta es ver a una joven llorar-murmuro secando mis lagrimas..y haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-eres un insensible-le dije apretando mis labios, con nerviosismo.

-hum..déjalo ya, tienes que encargarte de ir a buscar tus cosas..-volvió a hablar, y yo le mire confusa..podía ser algo ingenua.

-por que?-articule mis labios, para dejar mi expresión con el ceño fruncido. 

-por que yo lo he dicho, además vivirás aquí, conmigo, ya que no tienes a nadie con quien vivir ahora-dijo algo pensativo.

-NO lo are-comencé a temblar..el tenía razón _Madeline había muerto, y yo era posiblemente la única que se negaba a soportar que tales bestias, tomaran la vida de los demás a su antojo._

_-_lo aras por las Buenas o por las malas-me miro y pude ver como sus ojos color escarlata, se volvían negros.

- y si no lo hago?-le rete observándolo hacia arriba, ya que me pasaba por unos centímetros.

-veamos, buscare por todas partes a familiares tuyos y los mataré… a menos que te portes bien-contraatacó, haciéndome recordar a mi pequeño hermano.._no lo había mencionado?..pues si, tenía un hermano pequeño de solo un meses, mi padre me había dejado a cargo de el, cuando murió y yo lo oculte de las bestias. Dejándolo por un tiempo donde los Black, unos muy buenos amigos míos… de seguro ahora tendría unos tres meses, o cuatro. Un secreto que nadie sabia pero no me podía arriesgar era lo único que me quedaba._

-yo ya no tengo familia, pero supongo que no poseo alternativas-musite, tragando saliva ruidosamente.

-Claro que no y ahora vete a casa, ordena las cosas ya que mañana pasare por ti.-suspiro Edward, dios pero que cambio de humor.._primero estaba enojado y ahora era amable?._

NO conteste y me largue a correr a la salida de ese lugar. Pude escuchar su risa cínica, tras de mi, pero la logre ignorar. Bastante agitada llegue a casa, me lance literalmente a la cama, y suspire dejando escapar pequeños sollozos. Había perdido a Madeline, y si me comportaba, quizás salvaría la vida de mi hermano ya que esas bestias no les importaría para nada que fuera un bebe de todas formas lo matarían.

* * *

**PV Autora**

Al día siguiente, Bella ordeno sus ultimas prendas y preparo mentalmente para lo que ocurriera futuramente. Justo cuando terminaba de tomar desayuno, sintió como unas ruedas rechinaban contra el suelo, ya estaba pensando en que maldiciones les diría al idiota que se le ocurría venir a molestar, pero al ver de quien se trataba por un momento pensó en que era mejor llevar su collar en forma de cruz, solo por si las dudas..a veces era demasiado infantil.

-vámonos-hablo Edward, tomándola por la cintura con un brazo mientras que con el otro llevaba el bolso y la maleta.

-puedes bajarme?-musito Bella, observándole con frustración.

-no-respondió el, con el ceño fruncido.

Y así, llegaron al volvo plateado, que por lo visto era perteneciente a Edward, éste lanzo a Bella dentro del volvo, haciendo que se golpeara con el vidrio del otro lado, y ella abrumada por lo que había ocurrido, maldijo mentalmente, tocándose la zona en donde se había golpeado.

A mitad del camino, justo en la carretera, visualizo una camioneta roja parada a una esquina..esperen era roja..solo podía ser de…_**JACOB!!**_

-Para-musito Bella, observando a Edward quien tenia su vista fija en el frente. Edward suspiro y no hablo ignorándola. Y allí Bella entro en histeria.

-HAZLO!-grito pasándose la mano por su cabello ondulado.

Edward freno, bruscamente, y bella logro afirmarse. Nerviosamente abrió la puerta, y corrió en la dirección donde estaba esa camioneta roja, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su destino, Edward la tomo por las muñecas haciéndole para atrás, mientras que Bella forcejeaba. 

-Suéltala Cullen-se escucho una vos ronca, que procedía de el chico de pelo corto, y moreno que se encontraba a escasos metros de distancia.

-Jake!-bella sonrío aliviada mientras trataba de soltarse.

-Jacob Black-mascullo Edward, con vos fría, apretando su agarre en Bella..

-se, se conocen?-tartamudeo Bella confusa…

* * *

_**¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola!!!!!!**_

_**Bueno aquí new cap!!, espero cumpla sus expectativas!**_

_**Recuerden dejar sus review y disfrutar leyendo^^**_

_**XoXo } CariSalvatoreCullen**_


End file.
